


Does Anybody Really Know What Time It Is?

by rosa_himmelblau



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_himmelblau/pseuds/rosa_himmelblau
Summary: Saturday night at the movies





	Does Anybody Really Know What Time It Is?

"Hey, Hutch, what time you got?" Starsky asked.

"Don't tell him," Colby said quickly.

Hutch didn't say anything, but he did take out his pocket watch and looked at it.

"I'm not kidding, if you two start this, I'm not sitting with you," Colby said.

"Stay out of this," Starsky said.  "If you had a watch worth anything, you wouldn't have lost that big pot in last night's game."

Hutch frowned and looked away from his watch.  "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, it does," Colby said ruefully.  "I had a full house, but I couldn't cover Ostermyer's raise, and nobody'd front me twelve bucks, even when I threw in my watch."

"That's because your watch isn't worth twelve bucks," Starsky added unnecessarily.

Hutch was back to looking at his watch.  Starsky was looking at his watch, too.  "It's exactly seven ten," Hutch said.

"Seven eleven oh nine," Starsky corrected.  "This watch is accurate within seventeen-hundredths of a second."

"Seventeen-hundredths of a second?" Hutch asked skeptically.  "Is that what the guy who sold it to you said?"

"That's what the people who make it say.  And they're Swiss.  And this is more than a watch, it's a chronometer."

"Yeah," Colby said.  "It's a chronometer, all right.  I've seen it, and on the back it says Swiss Kronometer--spelled with a K."

"That's how the Swiss spell it," Starsky said.  "And it's digital."

"Uh-huh," Hutch said, still looking at his watch.  Time passed, and none of them said anything.  Then, Hutch announced, "Seven fifteen."

"Seven seventeen oh two," Starsky corrected.

"You're picking up time," Hutch observed.

"I'd rather be picking up girls," Colby said.  "But with you two playing this crazy game, they're not getting anywhere near us."

Hutch shook his head.  "The Swiss don't call themselves Swiss, the name of the country is the Swiss Confederation."

"What do they call themselves?" Starsky asked.

"Their motto is 'All for one,'" Hutch said, not answering.

"But not one for all?" Starsky persisted.

"No.  Just all for one."

"That doesn't seem kosher."

"One of you guys give me a buck, I need to go buy some popcorn," Colby said.

"You need to buy popcorn?" Hutch asked skeptically.

"He needs to talk to the redhead selling the popcorn," Starsky said.

"They charge for that now?" Hutch asked.

"I don't want her to know I'm broke," Colby said.

"You still owe me gas money," Starsky said.  "Anyway, the movie's gonna start in ten minutes and forty-nine seconds."

"It's only seven sixteen fifty-eight," Hutch said. To Colby he added, "I paid your way in, I'm not buying you popcorn too. And I don't think you can get that far in ten minutes."

"I'll miss the previews," Colby said.  "I don't care."

"I wouldn't mind some popcorn," Starsky said.

"I'm not buying you popcorn either," Hutch said.

"I can buy my own popcorn," Starsky said, getting up.

"Now wait a minute," Colby said, getting up to follow him. "I saw her first!"

"Better hurry," Hutch advised.  "You've only got twelve minutes and two seconds."

"Nine minutes, nineteen seconds," Starsky corrected.

"You're picking up time fast," Hutch said.


End file.
